


what's going on in that beautiful mind

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: A series of ficlets for Robert week. Title taken from John Legend's All of Me





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: A missing scene from my favourite Robert era
> 
> ...or what happened between the hospital engagement celebration and Robert's arrival at the pub back in 2016.

They had just left: Chas, Liv, Adam and Victoria as well as Paddy who had arrived just minutes after Aaron had placed Robert's engagement ring on his finger. Now it was just the two of them in the hospital room, and they were still smiling at each other. Even a nurse popping in to take Aaron's blood pressure didn't disturb their mood. 

Robert was gazing lovingly at his fiancé, and as the nurse left them alone again, Aaron reached out to touch his arm. "What's that look for?"

"What?"

"Your face."

"I was just thinking. You look happy."

Aaron's face softened even more. "Yeah well, that's because I am happy."

"Good," Robert leaned closer to kiss him. "That's all I wanted. To make you as happy as you make me."

"Soppy."

"I'm allowed to be soppy, we just got engaged! And yesterday was..."

"Hey, don't," Aaron told him for the second time that day. "Don't think about it; at least not today, this is a good day."

Robert nodded, letting out a breath. Aaron gave his hand a squeeze.

"So, you know that thing I said this morning about you smelling? It's still true. Why don't you get off home for a shower and a kip."

"Trying to get rid of me already? Charming."

"Well I do have standards, and like I said you really do stink."

"Yeah and there's a very good reason for that, you ungrateful git!" They were both teasing, but Robert's words only brought home just how close things had been the previous day. 

"I know. You got me out. I told you you're amazing, didn't I?"

"Shut up," Robert looked down, but Aaron made him meet his eye.

"Robert, I'm serious. All I did was panic, but you...you got us out, saved my life."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this today."

"I don't, but we can't just ignore it, can we? Look, I think you'll feel loads better if you just go home for a bit - and don't pretend you don't feel as awful as you look, I know you too well."

"I don't want to leave you though," Robert protested. 

"I need some stuff from home anyway, okay? Go on, I'm only going to sleep for a bit."

"Aaron..."

"Robert. It's okay."

"Fine, but I'll be back soon. Love you."

Aaron smiled into the deep, lingering kiss goodbye Robert gave him. "Love you too." 

As he watched his husband-to-be leave the room, he looked at the ring sitting proudly on his finger. In a million years he would never have believed it, if someone had told him he would one day end up getting engaged. Or that he could ever be as content as he felt right now - despite being stuck in hospital. But yes, here he was. 

Apparently he was the soppy one.


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: An emotional scene between Robert and another character
> 
> ...or Robert meets his half-sister Sandie and finally learns about his birth mother, Pat.

"You alright there, can I help you?" Aaron asked, staring in bemusement at the older woman hovering in his driveway. 

"Oh, hello! Yes, I was looking for Robert Sugden? I was told he lives here."

"Er," Aaron hesitated, wondering who she was. "Well, I'm his husband. Can I ask..."

"His husband! Well, I'd never have expected that. I was going to be discreet until I saw him, but as you're obviously so close to him. I'm Sandie - his half-sister."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Pat's daughter," the woman elaborated. Aaron recognised that name instantly, and he nodded at her.

"You'd better come in," he said, unlocking the door and letting her inside first. He followed her, shutting the door and putting his bag of shopping down in the kitchen. 

He gestured for Sandie to sit down, and took a seat himself. "What did you mean just then, when you said you didn't expect Robert to have a husband?" 

"Oh, I meant no offence..." she trailed off, wanting to address him by name, and Aaron quickly realised what she was getting at.

"It's Aaron," he replied, offering a tentative smile.

"Aaron," Sandie smiled back. "I'm sorry if that sounded...off, I simply meant that I couldn't imagine Jack Sugden being thrilled that his son was gay."

Feeling awkward and that it wasn't his place to correct her over Robert's sexuality, Aaron decided to comment on the other matter her statement had brought up instead. "You know Jack passed away, though?" he checked.

"Yes, I had heard. Don't get me wrong, I didn't ever hate him. I just always resented the fact that he was who my mum really loved; not my dad. Ah, sorry, I should save this for when Robert's here. And maybe strip it back a bit with the disdain, eh?" she chuckled. Aaron couldn't help but think his husband wouldn't mind a bit of honesty when it came to his father.

"Can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee? I'll ring Rob while the kettle's boiling."

"A cup of tea would be lovely if you're making one."

Aaron headed into the kitchen and, once the kettle was fired up, called Robert. "Hey you, I'll be home in a bit," Robert greeted him.

"Good, erm...there's a visitor here for you. This might be a shock."

"What? Aaron, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing's happened. There's a woman called Sandie here. Your half-sister? Her mum was Pat."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Aaron worried that he shouldn't have told him by phone. "Rob?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have waited till you got back. I just thought you should have time to prepare." He was talking quietly now, the kettle having finished boiling.

"I know, it's okay. I'll be there soon."

They hung up, and Aaron busied himself making tea - adding a third cup for his husband - hoping that what was about to unfold would help Robert rather than worsen all the losses he'd had in his life. By the time he rejoined Sandie in the living room with the drinks, Robert was walking through the door.

He was smiling, putting on that familiar air of confidence and charm. But Aaron could see through Robert's façade. He was nervous, and he was vulnerable. Sandie stood from her seat, closing the gap between her and Robert but stopping short of attempting any sort of embrace. "Wow. Look at you," the older woman declared.

"Hi," said Robert. "My gran did tell me I had another sister. It was a long time ago, but..."

"Yes, I know I should have done more to stay in touch. I was an adult when mum died, after all. It would have been much easier for me to keep up contact that it was for you. I'm sorry for that. That's why I'm here; I finally had the time to do some digging and I found out that there are still Sugdens living here."

Robert sat down, gesturing for Sandie to do the same. "So what happened, before?"

"I just had to get away. A lot went on in my life, and it sounds very selfish now but I couldn't stick around in this village. Not even for you."

"I get it. You're not the only one who did their share of running away."

The woman studied him carefully. "But you've stopped running now?"

Brushing his hand with Aaron's, Robert shared a fond smile with his husband that did not go unnoticed by their guest. "I have. Obviously you've met my Aaron here."

"Yes I did. How long have you two been married?"

"A couple of months, but we've been together for years."

"And did your dad know you're gay, before he..."

Aaron felt Robert flinch beside him, and knew the two things that had hit a nerve. "It came up before you got here," Aaron told him. "I didn't know whether you'd want me to mention your sexuality without you even being here, or I would have said."

Robert gave him a look which said 'stop worrying', and Aaron relaxed a bit. "I'm actually bisexual," Robert replied to Sandie's probing. "And dad, he knew something. Only saw the confused, hormonal teenage side of it though, and he put a stop to that."

The questioning look he got made it surprisingly easy for him to open up, and Aaron saw a weight almost visibly leave the man's shoulders as he confided in Sandie over Jack's actions.

"I don't know what to say, other than I'm not really surprised. It's not something I ever imagined Jack being happy about. Listen, I don't know if this will mean anything to you after all this time, but mum would have accepted you for who you are."

Robert looked her in the eye and knew she was telling the truth. Emotion bubbled up inside him and he felt the tears falling before he could stop them. "Sorry," he choked out. Aaron rubbed his arm in silent comfort. "It does...it does mean something. I don't even know much about her."

"Well, I'll tell you anything you want to know," Sandie offered. "I know she's been gone a long time, Robert. But it's never too late to learn about your mum - our mum. Did you know, she and your dad were childhood sweethearts?"

"No. Nobody ever told me. Have you got any pictures of her?"

"Have I got pictures? I've got plenty, I can show you some right now."

Quietly, Aaron left the room with the intention of giving them some privacy, and maybe making another brew while he was at it. It looked like this conversation, having come so out of the blue on a Thursday afternoon, was exactly what Robert had needed.


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Free day
> 
> ...or, Robert can't hide his relief when Aaron arrives home to look after him after the week's events.

"Robert?" Aaron calls out as he and Liv walk through the door. 

"I'm here," is Robert's greeting as he emerges from the kitchen, putting his coffee cup down. He keeps walking until he reaches Aaron, the younger man wasting no time in pulling him into a hug. 

"You okay?" Aaron checks, looking him over once they can bring themselves to break apart.

Robert nods back, but his fiancé's concerned eyes quickly undo his showing of strength, and he crumples in his arms. "Hey," Aaron says against his hair. "I've got you."

"I'll...give you guys some space," Liv announces, heading upstairs.

"Wow, no 'I told you so' from her yet?" Robert points out on a sniffle, slowly regaining his composure.

"Well she hasn't even said it to me - she knew how worried I was about you. Anyway, I was the one who didn't believe her over Lachlan. I didn't believe either of you," Aaron sighs, frustrated with himself.

"Stop. Forget that; it's not important."

"Robert, I even told you that crash was down to you! You had him right months ago. I'm so sorry."

"Oi, don't. He won me over, didn't he? I actually felt bad for him. We're not wasting any more time thinking about Lachlan."

Aaron doesn't argue, just pulls Robert over to the sofa. "Well that's the last time I go away without you, Mr Dingle."

"It's selfish of me to agree, but I think that's for the best Mr Sugden."

"That's a deal, then." And Aaron seals it with a kiss.


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: "Don't you own any other items of clothing?"
> 
> ...or, Aaron buys Robert a new shirt, and Robert nearly falls over with shock hearing that his husband voluntarily went into a clothes shop.

"Here." They're in their bedroom when Aaron hands him the plastic bag, and Robert stares at it for about ten seconds and even then he still doesn't take it from him.

"What is it?"

"Well it looks like a bag, you know them ones you get in shops?"

"Exactly. As in those places that sell clothes that you refuse to go in."

"Yeah, yeah," Aaron shakes his head. "Just shut up and have a look."

Robert finally takes the shopping bag and inspects its contents. "It's a shirt," he announces, deadpan, looking at the new white collared shirt in his hands. 

"Well done! Ten points for paying attention."

"It's in my size and everything...Aaron, who bought this?"

"I did, thank you very much! You think I don't know your size just because I hate shopping? I know everything about you. Now are you gonna stop going on, and try the thing on?"

With a bemused smile and then a playful eye roll, Robert takes off the shirt he's wearing and slips on his new present. "Needs an iron," he comments, noting the creases as he does up the buttons.

"Oh don't be boring, Rob. No one can see you except me. And you look quite fit in that."

Robert's eyes light up. "Yeah?"

Aaron simply nods. Robert turns to look in the mirror and smiles at what he sees. "I love it. Thank you." He pulls his husband closer to him and gives him a kiss. "So what made you break the habit of a lifetime? Can't pay you to step foot in a clothes shop, even on a good day."

"I had to go into town for that meeting earlier, and I saw that in the shop window."

"And you thought it'd look sexier on your husband," Robert smirks.

"Actually, big head, my first thought was maybe you could finally throw away that old blue thing you still insist on wearing."

"What old blue thing?"

Aaron sighs. "The one with the..." he gestures with his hands before giving up and wandering over to their wardrobe. He finds the shirt and waves it about.

"What's wrong with that? I like that shirt!"

"You've had it years. Don't you own anything else?"

Robert laughs. "My half of the wardrobe is a bit of a giveaway, Aaron. Shall we have a deep and meaningful chat about your hoodies next?"

"Shut it you, or I'll take that back to the shop," he replies, indicating the new shirt. As Aaron heads towards their bed, Robert catches him by the waist and kisses him again. It's slow this time; long and deep. Definitely leading somewhere. And Aaron is happy enough to unwrap the present he bought his man.


	5. day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Write a scene the way you wish it had gone
> 
> ...or, Robert wakes up the morning after exchanging private vows with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit belated, and not so much a scene I want to actually change, because let's be real nothing could beat Maxine Alderton when it comes to writing Robron. And that goodbye scene was incredible. So instead, here's a happier version of the morning after wedding #1

He can hear voices and people moving about downstairs, but Robert sees no reason to move yet. Beside him, Aaron is slowly waking up too, and he turns to look at him and smile.

"Morning, Mr Sugden," Robert says softly.

"Mmm," Aaron blinks at him, mouth crinkling at the edges into a smile to match his husband's. "Hello, Mr Dingle."

Still lying back on his pillow, Robert nudges him. "Give us a kiss, then,"

"Lazy git, why do I have to be the one to move?"

"Because you wore me out last night."

Aaron smirks. "You mean you're old and knackered."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"Why are you wasting time when you could be kissing me by now?"

Robert sighs good-naturedly and relents, propping himself up on one elbow. Teasing aside, Aaron does sit up to meet him halfway and their lips brush together tenderly. It turns passionate very quickly, but they are stopped by a knock on the door. Liv announces that she's leaving a breakfast tray outside their room, and Aaron laughs as Robert groans.

"Great timing," he mumbles.

"You gonna go and get it, then? I'm starving."

"I thought we were a bit busy here, actually."

"Gotta keep your strength up, haven't we?" Aaron cheeks. 

Robert gets out of bed, putting on a pair of boxers. "Oi, enough wisecracks about my age, you."

"You know I love you really."

By the time Robert retrieves their breakfast, Aaron is kneeling on their bed in wait. "Thanks, husband," he kisses him again.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

They settle back down to eat, Aaron buttering toast and handing it straight over to him first. 

"You're offering me the first slice?" Robert asks as he takes it. "I'm honoured."

"Just starting as I mean to go on," Aaron explains. "Promised to be the best husband, didn't I."

"Well then, maybe we can pick up where we left off before we were interrupted," Robert suggests with a wink.


	6. day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Romantic scene between my favourite Robert ship
> 
> ...or, Robert listens in rapture as Aaron pledges his love for him on their second wedding day.

When Aaron had requested that he go first when making their vows, Robert had wondered if nerves were kicking in this time around. Perhaps Aaron wanted to get in there first so he could relax that bit sooner? As it turns out, no...it seems he had actually wanted to reduce Robert to tears early on in the proceedings.

He thinks now that he should have realised, especially given the beautiful speech Aaron had blurted out the night they got back together. 

So here they are, standing in front of the celebrant as they face each other. Vic is standing behind Robert, while Liv is opposite her on Aaron's side. And Aaron's eyes are wet, but it's not putting him off his words. 

"I wrote loads of stuff down for today," he's saying. "I was worried I'd forget all the important bits if I didn't; but now we're here and I'm...I'm looking at you, it's easier than I thought. 'Cause even when I couldn't say much before, you still knew anyway. Probably because you're my best friend."

That's the moment that Robert knows he's going to be an absolute wreck by the end of this. He's gripping Aaron's hands tightly, trying not to cry already.

"I keep expecting to wake up and find out that our life together has been one long elaborate dream," Aaron continues, a chuckle escaping him. "You make me happier than I've ever been, Robert, and I know I don't tell you every day but even when you're driving me mad...even when we're having a row and you're being an idiot, I will always love you."

This time, when he pauses, Aaron lets go of Robert's hands and Robert momentarily panics when his groom walks away from him. Then he sees where he's stopped: in front of Diane who is holding Seb, all dressed up in his own little suit. 

"Can I just...?" he hears Aaron ask, holding out his hands for Seb. Robert lets out a breath, stunned as he watches the man take his son into his arms before returning to his side. "It didn't feel right without Seb up here with us," he explains. "Now we're all together."

Seb is smiling up at him, and then he turns his little eyes to Aaron and beams even more, and Robert can feel the tears running down his cheeks now because this man, this amazing man loves him so much. Loves his son as his own and has just made sure the whole damn room knows it.

"I promise to always put our family first; and to be the best husband I can be," Aaron says, echoing past words and making Robert's breath catch in his throat again. "I can't promise I won't still be a grump sometimes, but I'll always be here." 

Robert is laughing through his tears, that last statement summing up his Aaron perfectly. He wipes at his face and they meet each others eyes, at which point Seb makes a gurgling noise. He still seems happy enough, though.

"I think someone approves," Robert tells Aaron in a quiet voice. Aaron gives the boy a big cheesy grin before passing Seb over to Liv. Robert composes himself as best he can, takes Aaron's hands in his once again, and prepares to say his own vows.


	7. day seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: a scene about a topic I'd like to see Emmerdale give Robert
> 
> or, Robert has to take his own advice when Aaron makes him face up to his worrying behaviour.

"Robert," Aaron started, returning to the kitchen where Robert was still making notes for the wedding. "Can you stop for a bit so I can talk to you?"

"There's a lot to do, Aaron."

"I know, but it can wait for five minutes. Please."

"Alright," Robert sighed. "What's the matter?"

Aaron gestured towards the sofa. "Come over here and I'll tell you." He waited for the older man to make a move, and when they were sitting together he took a long breath and began. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You're not. Yesterday--"

"Yesterday was a one-off. You know I hardly ever get ill, and I feel a lot better now."

"You need to slow down. If you don't then you're not taking your health seriously, and that scares me."

For the first time that day, Robert looked at him properly. Really took in the fear on Aaron's face. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

"Well, you're in denial so that's not very reassuring."

Robert was torn between annoyance at Aaron's words, and concern over why he was saying them. "What are you on about?"

Aaron can't hold back now, his voice shaking. "I saw you collapse right here in front of me, Rob. And then that seizure...I've never seen you like that, and I was terrified I was going to lose you again. And then you discharge yourself from the hospital within hours, and you're back here refusing to rest just like you wouldn't before it all happened."

"Aaron...don't, don't get upset," Robert wrapped an arm around him. "I promise, I'm alright. I know this week has been a bit crazy, but now I just wanted to concentrate on us, on our wedding."

"I get it. And I get why you've been non-stop this week, of course I do. I know you don't want Seb going through what you did with your mums - with both your mums. But he needs his dad to be okay as well. The wedding, we'll make sure we get it right but we don't need to do everything right this minute."

Taking in Aaron's assurances, Robert found himself resting against him, letting the other man comfort him instead. "I'm sorry. It's just there's nothing I can do about Rebecca, I can't find her for Seb but I can make sure he knows he'll always have us."

"He knows that. Seb knows we both love him," Aaron told him, rubbing up and down Robert's arm now. "D'you not see the way he looks at us sometimes? You smile at him, or I do; and he smiles right back. His eyes follow you around the room, Robert. He's a clever little thing. Which also means I bet even he knows you've not been well."

"Alright, I get it," he sighed. Then, after a minute, he smiled. "He is clever for his age, isn't he?"

"'Course he is. He's a Sugden. Now are you going to do as you're told and get some proper rest?"

"I'm not even tired, Aaron," Robert whined. 

"You don't have to sleep, just try and lie down for a bit. Or we can just put on a film down here if you want. Look, how many times have you looked after me when I'm not well? Even when it's just in my head, and you know I'm stressed and upset; you tell me to take it easy, don't you? And you do whatever you can to make things easier on me."

"It's my job to look out for you," Robert replied. 

Aaron smiled softly. "And it's my job to do the same for you. So shut up and let me."

They looked at each other for a long moment. "Okay, point taken."

"So?"

"So...the Bourne box-set and a takeaway for tea?"

Aaron grinned. "Deal."


End file.
